


Decision Time

by TheLittleMuse



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Yondu really doesn't want to kill Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleMuse/pseuds/TheLittleMuse
Summary: 'Yondu turned his back. If he was going to have to kill Quill he sure as hell didn’t want to have to look the boy in his eyes.'A look at the moment from GOTG when Yondu has captured and is about to kill Peter, from Yondu's perspective.





	Decision Time

Yondu turned his back. If he was going to have to kill Quill he sure as hell didn’t want to have to look the boy in his eyes.

He didn’t want to kill the boy – _Man,_ he reminded himself sternly – at all. But the code was clear. Quill had betrayed them and justice had to be served, Ravager style.

That meant death, and as Captain it was his duty, his … _privilege_ to deal it out. That was how order was maintained. If he passed this task off to someone else, or worse, tried to circumvent justice, he would appear weak, and that was the worst thing a Captain could be. He couldn’t be soft about this, no matter what he felt.

Yondu still couldn’t look Quill in the eyes.

There was one chance. Quill had a talent at talking himself out trouble; his silver tongue had saved all of their lives at one point or another. All he had to do was give him time to talk, _Let’s see what you’ve got for me now, boy. Dance that little dance for me._

“If you kill me, you're saying goodbye to the biggest score you've ever seen.”

_Not good enough, boy, do you really think the crew will agree to attack that maniac? And really, ‘biggest score you’ve ever seen?’ Such an obvious line. That’s amateur game. Gotta play better than that, boy, gotta talk faster if you want to live._

Quill kept on talking and it sounded good.

It was an insane plan, a stupid plan, but the crew was coming round. The crew (most of them, at least) had always liked Peter; he had always been their soft little boy.

And, of course, the thought of a score that big had them slavering so much they didn’t think of the danger.

“So what do you think? Me and you, taking down scores, side by side, like the old days?”

Yondu grinned and pulled his boy into a hug (though he made Quill wait for it, he was still annoyed, after all). The crew cheered, seemingly forgetting they had been baying for Quill’s blood just moments before. Crews could be such tricky bastards.

They laughed and ribbed each other. Yondu gave it about a fifty percent chance Quill would keep up his end of the bargain. The boy had developed quite a rebellious streak lately. Perhaps it was for the best. He’d carried all sorts of cargo (including some things he’d sooner forget) but infinity stones might just be above his pay-grade.

Yondu grinned. He couldn’t help but like the idea of being the hero for once. Yondu had so much blood on his hands, it was good to be able to wipe a little clean.

They were probably all going to die, but by gods, he wouldn’t be the one to pull the trigger on his boy.


End file.
